To improve understanding of cytogenetic disorders, the NICHD provides ongoing support for a specialized respository that provides the scientific community with increasing numbers of mice with specific partial trisomies involving mouse chromosome 16, mouse chromosome 17, and mouse chromosome 10, specific Robertsonian translocation stocks, and, if appropriate specific mutant and transgenic mouse stocks relevant to Down syndrome research